Hidden Fate
by Miyuki-neechan
Summary: Sent on a mission to a different universe where vampires roam, Sakura finds herself in a world like never before. As she continues her mission in the vampire world, bits and pieces of her hidden past is starting to reveal themselves to her. Who is she? What is she? ( Rated T )
1. Prologue

**Hi! Miyuki-neechan here! It's been such a long time. I've hoped to publish this book ever since I thought of the idea. Please enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: Really? Is it necessary? Fine, only this once. I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight.**

**Summary: Sent on a mission to a different universe where vampires roam, Sakura finds herself in a world like never before. As she continues her mission in the vampire world, bits and pieces of her hidden past is starting to reveal themselves to her. Who is she? What is she? **

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Sakura gasped as she ran and ran away from the hands reaching towards her. "Run, Sakura, Run!" voice in the distance shouted to her. She tripped upon a root that had been in the way and fell to her knees._

_"Oww..." she hissed._

_"Sakura...my sweet dear. Come to me, give me your blood." a voice whispered out towards her. She froze in her place on the ground, eyes not leaving the shadow that was approaching her. Her eyes frozen to the blazing blood-red eyes trained on her, only her and the sharp, deadly fangs shining in the darkness._

_She screamed._

* * *

**I know that was short but hey, it's a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Chapter 1!**

**Summary: Sent on a mission to a different universe where vampires roam, Sakura finds herself in a world like never before. As she continues her mission in the vampire world, bits and pieces of her hidden past is starting to reveal themselves to her. Who is she? What is she?**

***~*~*~*~*~*~= Flashbacks**

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It had been a year since Konohagakure's favorite #1 knucklehead ninja and Team 7- excluding her went on a self-appointed mission to bring Uchiha Sasuke's ass back home. Sakura didn't try to go with them after all, she would give the Uchiha and the team a good beating after they come back. Sakura had grown beautiful in any possible way and her insanely super strength only got stronger. She mused on how much they must have grown over the year that had gone by. She had left her hair to grow to shoulder-length once more. Surely they've grown taller and perhaps a bit more handsome? She didn't think of her boys the way she had with Sasuke when she was 12 years old, but more like protective brothers that would protect her from anything. Though she was still angry at them for leaving her behind to retrieve Sasuke.

"_Might as well get to the Tower_." Sakura hopped from roof to roof heading towards the Hokage Tower.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~ (Flashback)**_

_Sakura was checking on the reports of a new-found poison that had been found in a dead ANBU's body that was sent on a mission to confirm the recent sightings of Akatsuki near the border of Kumo until a knock at her apartment door had interrupted her._

_"Yes? Come in Neji-san" Sakura called as she put away the reports._

_Neji and her had gotten close over the year and if she dare say- friends. She often had morning spars with him or breakfast. The Hyuuga male worked like a clock- meditating at five, training at six with the Hyuuga heiress...you get the drift. Other times he would be on a solo-mission or a mission with his ANBU team. He had become a ANBU captain 2 months ago after the exams with his team members, TenTen and Lee. She heard the door quietly open and close as Neji came in. She offered him to sit before she got up and started to make some tea. Sakura was stopped by Neji's voice- "There's no need, Sakura-san. I came to relay a message from Hokage-sama."_

_She glanced quizzically at him before smiling and asked, "Did Shishou need something from me?"_

_"The Hokage-sama wants you to come to the Hokage Tower." Neji answered her._

_"I see, thank you Neji-san. I'll take my leave now" He nodded at her in response. Sakura headed towards the door but stopped _  
_midway when Neji's voice pierced through the silence-" It seems your team came back with the Uchiha."_

_She turned around to face Neji but was only met with empty air where Neji just was. Sakura hesitated for a moment before heading out towards the Hokage tower._

***~*~*~*~*~*~ (Flashback)**

Once she had arrived at the Hokage Tower, she headed up toward the office. Sakura knocked lightly twice before opening the door. When she opened the door, she was met with a bone-crushing hug. "Sakura-channn!"

She cringed at the noise so close to her ear and closed her eyes. She opened her emerald jewels to be met with twinkling cerulean. "Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan I've missed you!" Naruto hugged her softly.

"I've missed you too, baka" She hugged him back before letting him go to face the others. Her gaze first landed on the Copy-nin with the ever-present Icha Icha Paradise in his hand. She smiled warmly at him, "Kakashi-sensei, welcome back."

"Hmm. Sakura it's good to be back. You don't know how horrifying it was, stuck with the Ramen-crazed idiot, emotionless freak, and the emo bastard." Kakashi complained as he closed his book to look at her- glancing at her body appreciatively, while ignoring the indignant whines coming from Naruto- one such as, "Porn-loving bastard, I don't know why I haven't killed you yet."

She laughed softly before taking in Sai's look. He had grown a more muscular body-at least in a medic's vision. Wearing his trade-mark clothing, he had a katana strapped behind his back. She was about to greet him before Sai's voice cut in- "I know we haven't seen each other for a year hag, but there's no need to be checking me out...hag."

"Glad to see your humor hasn't changed, Sai." Sakura dryly noted.

"Only for you, hag."

She sighed before turning to face her last team member well, ex-member. Sasuke had grown out of his 12-year old cute face and into a more handsome one. He had changed- including the fact that she hadn't seen him for years so it was obvious how much he changed. His well-defined chest only strengthened the statement. "Sasuke." she softly called.

"Sakura." he nodded at her. Sakura smiled him. "Welcome back."

"Hn."

The others watched the exchange.

"Ahem." a voice cut through the silence. They all turned their attention the blonde Hokage who han't said anything during the time. "Shishou. Was there something you needed?"

She sighed before starting, "The council has declared that the Uchiha will be staying here under supervision of ANBU and me. If he refuses, the result will be execution." No one noticed how Sakura flinched at those words. "He will be supervised until the elders consider him trustable. After that, he will be able to become a Leaf shinobi once more and go on missions."

Tsunade paused for the information to sink in before continuing, "I have a mission for you guys. Sai you'll be sent on a different mission with Yamato. The rest of you- including the Uchiha will be sent on another mission. Sai, report to me at 6:00 with Yamato, I'll give you the details." Sai left quietly in a swirl of leaves, probably to inform Yamato. Tsunade turned the others, "You guys will be on a mission to a different universe where vampires roam."

She studied each of their faces- it would have been funny had it not been a mission. The expressions were priceless. Sakura had an incredulous look with her mouth hanging open, the Uchiha had stopped brooding to look at her intently, deciding whether she was joking or not. Kakashi was, well, Kakashi. And Naruto-wait Naruto was actually thinking for once in his lifetime. "Baa-chan, are you drunk?"

*Twitch*

"Naruto, you have five seconds to run." Sakura warned.

"Eh? Why?" Naruto being the dumb idiot he was, asked.

"Narutooo!" Tsunade's fist slammed down on him. "Oww! Stop! Baa-chan, stop! I'm sorry!"

"I tried to warn you." Sakura said as she healed his broken wrist and bruised nose. "Dobe." Sasuke's trademark nickname for Naruto came.

"Teme." Naruto growled.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Bakas." Sakura muttered.

.  
"Anyway, could you tell us more about this mission, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi questioned, finally taking his attention off his beloved Icha Icha.

"Ah yes, an old friend of mine has requested me to send some ninjas to his world. Lately, there have been Level E's attacking the area near the school he runs." Tsunade started once more.

"Level E?" Sakura inquired.

Tsunade took a breath before explaining, "There are 5 types of vampires, ranked according to the purity of their blood. The more diluted by human blood, the lower their ranking is. Level A is the Purebloods, the rarest, and most powerful class, whose blood lines have never mixed with any humans and Purebloods are also the only class that can turn a human into a vampire.  
Level B are known as "Nobles" or "Aristocrats". These are also very powerful vampires, but not as mighty as Purebloods. They have a small amount of human blood in their ancestry. Levels C, D and E include humans who have been turned by a Pureblood rather than being born as vampires. These ex-humans would eventually go mad with blood lust and become a "Level E" if they are not stabilized by drinking the blood of the one who originally bit them. Stabilized ex-humans are known as "Level C" or "regular vampires", and humans that have been bitten but have not gone mad are "Level D".

"He insists that I send the best ninjas possible, and I've chosen you all." she paused to give Sakura a proud look before continuing. "His name is Cross Kaien, the headmaster of the school. You'll find him recognizable as he has an overly joyful attitude."

"On this mission you'll be asked to protect the Day and Night Class students of his school. The Day Class student are normal humans while the Night Class is filled with Aristocrats, three females and 4 males and one male Pureblood." Tsunade finished.

"Will they accept us? The vampires?" Naruto asked, uncharacteristically quiet. "Perhaps. I'm sure Kaien will be able to persuade them." she smiled lightly.

"Hn."

"Well, when do we start?" Kakashi asked cheerfully.

.  
.

"Now." Tsunade said as she started performing hand signs at an impossible rate that not even the Sharingan was able to see.

"Wait, what?!" shouts could be heard from Sakura and Naruto as they started to fade into the bright light that had formed.

"Good luck. You'll need it...and Sakura, do not be afraid to fall in love." Tsunade whispered the last part meant for Sakura as she disappeared completely.

* * *

**Chapter 1 up! Next Chappie coming soon!**


End file.
